Tales of the Future
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: Written for 30 words or less Challenge on HPFC. A series of unrelated/related 100 drabbles, next-gen centered, various genre (mostly along angst)
1. Absolutely Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_**Prompt1: Absolutely Alone**_

_**Word Count: 30**_

* * *

**Tales of the Future**

It didn't matter who he really was.

It didn't matter that he wasn't his father.

The only thing which mattered was that he was a Malfoy.

And Scorpius hated it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, please do review! : )**


	2. Virgin

_**Prompt2: Virgin**_

_**Word Count: 26**_

* * *

They assumed that because Victoire was beautiful –

Because she dated a lot –

She slept with every one of them.

But they had never been more wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. :)**


	3. Broken

_**Prompt3: Broken**_

_**Word Count: 27**_

* * *

Rose had family and friends.

They loved her. She loved them too.

But something in her was wrong, something detached.

She felt lost – broken.

Such a pity.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! :)**


	4. Shine

_**Prompt4: Shine**_

_**Word Count: 28**_

* * *

He had been sorted in Slytherin.

His parents loved him still.

His cousins too.

And he was on his way to make friends.

Life was good for Albus.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	5. Squeaky Clean

_**Prompt5: Squeaky Clean**_

_**Word Count: 27**_

Lucy _hated_ dirt.

And it kept getting in her way.

And now her fingers had been compromised.

She began to wash her hands furiously until they bled.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! :)**


	6. Reach

**_Prompt6: Reach_**

**_Word Count: 28_**

* * *

Teddy loved Victoire – what wasn't to love?

But they were almost family. She probably thought of him as her brother.

So he pretended.

She was out of his reach anyway.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, review! :) **


	7. Grief

_**Prompt: Grief**_

_**Word Count: 30**_

* * *

He pretended that everything was fine – that he was happy.

But it was just a façade.

Fred's father didn't love him.

There was no greater grief than that pain.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! :)**


	8. Out of Control

_**Prompt: Out of Control. Also written for A Variety of Prompts Challenge: Prompt: Short Sentences **_

_**Word Count: 30**_

* * *

All those years Teddy hadn't transformed.

The fear that he would was long gone.

But now he had phased for the first time.

The pain was excruciating.

He hated himself.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, please review! :)**


	9. Willingness

_**Prompt: Willingness**_

_**Word Count:28**_

* * *

Lucy wasn't the kind of girl who got along well with boys.

But Lorcan was different.

With him she felt she could be herself.

And she liked it.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Review? :)**


	10. Rule Breaking

**_Prompt: Rule Breaking_**

**_Word Count: 29_**

* * *

The only thing that made Fred feel closer to his father was when he broke rules.

It was the only time his father said, "I'm proud of you, Fred."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! :)**


	11. Pinky Promise

_Prompt: Pinky Promise_

_Word Count: 30_

* * *

There wasn't a thing in the world that James wouldn't do for Lily.

Now when he beat up the boy who had broken her heart, he was keeping his promise.


	12. Holding Hands

_**Prompt: Holding Hands**_

_**Word Count: 28**_

* * *

James had never been with a girl like Carter.

She had been through a lot.

When he slipped his fingers through hers, she didn't flinch away.

He smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**


	13. Dreamt

_**Prompt: Dreamt**_

_**Word Count: 29**_

* * *

Everyone accepted him for who he was.

There were proud of his accomplishments.

There were smiles, claps, laughter.

He had never felt this happy.

And then Scorpius woke up.


	14. Small World

_**Prompt: Small World**_

_**Word Count: 30**_

* * *

Scorpius thought that he had lost Rose.

That they wouldn't see each other after graduating from Hogwarts.

But when he saw her after all those years, he felt young again.


	15. Go the Distance

_**Prompt: Go the Distance**_

_**Word Count: 28**_

* * *

Albus never thought that he would ever fall for someone.

Promise her his entire self.

But now that he had, he was willing to spend forever with her.


	16. Train of Thought

_**Prompt: Train of Thought**_

_**Word Count: 28**_

* * *

Emma loved being James Potter's person.

She understood him better than anyone.

But sometimes, it felt like James didn't know her at all.

That it was only one-sided.


	17. Sickness

_**Prompt: Sickness**_

_**Word Count: 26**_

* * *

Ever since he had transformed, Teddy hated himself.

He broke off from all the people he loved.

What hurt him most was – staying away from Victoire.


	18. Can you hear me?

_**Prompt: Can you hear me?**_

_**Word Count: 30**_

* * *

Victoire knew that something had changed.

There was something different about Teddy.

It was almost as if their bond was broken.

Despite her trying, she could do nothing about it.


	19. Drunk

_**Prompt: Drunk**_

_**Word Count: 30**_

* * *

The first sip tasted the worst.

Dominique choked and coughed for full ten minutes.

But she couldn't stop; she had a point to prove.

Soon she was tasting the stars.


	20. Prince Charming

_**Prompt: Prince Charming**_

_**Word Count: 28**_

* * *

Molly loved being in love.

The whole idea was her adventure.

But after series of love failures, she realized that there was no such thing as Prince Charming.

* * *

_**A/N: Let me know if you have any requests! :)**_


	21. Tattered Edges

_**Prompt: Tattered Edges**_

_**Word Count: 30**_

* * *

Pretense was Rose's constant companion.

Within she was breaking, withering.

She _needed_ to be saved.

And Scorpius was the only one who saw it.

If only . . .


	22. Missing Out

**_Prompt: Missing Out_**

**_Word Count: 30_**

Having two extremely overprotective brothers was a task.

Lily wanted to experience life freely.

But she couldn't.

Not when James looked after her and Albus advised her.

It was annoying.


	23. I Love You

_**Word Count: 28**_

_**Prompt: I love you**_

* * *

Rose . . . only one who made him feel sane.

Scorpius loved her.

But he could never bring himself to tell her.

He was too afraid to.


	24. Fearful

_**Prompt: Fearful**_

_**Word Count: 30**_

* * *

When he had phased for the first time, Teddy had been alone.

He had hidden his transformation.

He hoped that it was a one-time thing.

And then he phased again.


	25. Sunset

_**Prompt: Sunset**_

_**Word Count: 30**_

* * *

Roxanne's favorite time of the day was twilight.

When everything looked as if it was burning and bright.

The shades made her heart fill with vigor.

She enjoyed the simplicity.


	26. Finish This

_**Prompt: Finish This**_

_**Word Count: 29**_

* * *

If there was one thing Victoire hated – it was unfinished business.

And Teddy was hers.

She wasn't going to let him drive her away.

Even if he wanted to.


	27. Fake

_**Prompt: Fake**_

_**Word Count: 30**_

* * *

Everything about him was fake.

He never showed what he felt.

Nobody really knew him.

And Rose was starting to see that.

Scorpius decided that it was time to change.


	28. Amazing

_**Pr****ompt:**** Amazing**_

_**Word Count: 25**_

* * *

Dominique had never been kissed.

Not until she met Jackson.

He made her feel special.

It was her whom he liked.

And that felt great.


	29. Disaster

_**Prompt: Disaster**_

_**Word Count: 26**_

* * *

Everything had gone horribly wrong.

They were too broken to heal each other.

Scorpius chose to let go.

It was never going to work out anyway.


	30. For You

_**Prompt: For You**_

_**Word Count: 27**_

* * *

Lucy's thoughts had taken a new turn.

It was rather strange really.

But thinking of Frank made her feel light and happy.

It was a nice feeling.


	31. Good Question

**_Prompt: Good Question_**

**_Word Count: 30_**

* * *

_I'm ready, Scorpius. But are you?_

He had wanted to tell that he was.

But he couldn't.

Rose's words haunted him.

And Scorpius knew that he wasn't ready at all.


	32. Study Sessions

_Prompt: Study Sessions_

_Word Count: 30_

* * *

The first time Rose sat opposite to him in the library, he had simply raised his eye-brow.

The second time, their eyes had met.

And then it became a habit.


	33. Dysfunctional

_Prompt: Dysfunctional_

_Word Count: 29_

* * *

Maybe it was the way she kept to herself.

Or maybe it was her mood swings.

Something was incredibly wrong with her.

It was suffocating ... Lucy hated it.


	34. In Love

_Prompt: In Love_

_Word Count 30_

* * *

Being with Rose was exhilarating.

It made Scorpius feel emotions that he had never felt.

Despite the fear of losing it all, he loved every moment.

She was worth it.


	35. Testing the Limits

_Prompt: Testing the Limits_

_Word Count: 28_

* * *

Everything was romantic and amazing in the beginning.

But now, all Dominique and Jackson did was challenge each other.

It wasn't love anymore, it was just a game.


	36. Help Me

_Prompt: Help Me_

_Word Count: 33_

_Also written for The If You Dare Challenge: Prompt1 - Understanding._

* * *

If there was one person who understood what Victoire was going through with Teddy, it was her mother.

She felt safe . . . comforted.

It worked out for her parents, after all.


	37. Reality Check

Prompt: Reality Check

Word Count: 27

Also written for The If You Dare Challenge - Prompt2: Reality Bites

* * *

They were breaking, Rose could feel it.

Scorpius wasn't into her anymore.

They weren't_ they_ anymore.

It only proved to her that falling in love was stupid.


	38. Quitting You

_Prompt: Quitting You_

_Word Count: 29_

* * *

Scorpius knew that Rose was the one.

But sometimes, you met the right people at the wrong time.

Leaving her broke both of them.

It was for the best.

* * *

_Also written for If You Dare Challenge: Prompt8 - Nobody knows it like I do._


	39. Cuts

_Prompt: Cuts_

_Word Count: 31_

* * *

It had begun with one cut –

Ever since then Lucy hadn't been able to stop.

And so her blood leaked all over on the canvas of her skin painting intricate designs.


End file.
